


Storm Warning

by Frankfromwonderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankfromwonderland/pseuds/Frankfromwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я расскажу тебе свою историю. Тет-а-тет. Только ты и мой голос в твоей голове.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Это третья глава произведения, другие главы вы можете найти на моем основном профиле.

Во втором классе все стало еще хуже. В самом начале октября я написал очередную контрольную по математике слишком уж хорошо и меня отправили на какой-то тест, который нужен был, чтобы меня зачислили в школу для одаренных детей. Тест я завалил, чем прогневал небеса в общем и мою мать в частности и с тех пор я только и делал, что слушал, "как я притворяюсь тупее, чем есть на самом деле и ни черта не делаю, для того, чтобы развивать свои способности". Воистину на свете нет ничего ужаснее людей, предъявляющих такие ожидания, которые невозможно не обмануть. Тогда я решил заболеть и нарочно ходил без шапки по улице и не надевал носков. Простуда не заставила себя ждать и уже через несколько дней я лежал дома под одеялом и слышать не хотел ни про какую школу. На самом деле, это было бы очень скучно, торчать с матерью и сестрой целыми днями напролет, если бы ко мне не приходил Джим. Родители бесились. Осенью мистер Васьковски устроился на работу в ту же банковскую контору, что и мой отец. А коллеги по цеху в таких предприятиях, как известно, за пределами работы относятся к друг друге более, чем предвзято, а иногда и откровенно терпеть друг друга не могут. Мой отец не стал исключением и глухая неприязнь к семье Джима поселилась в нашем доме крепко и надолго. Мать, встречая Джима на пороге, смотрела мрачно сощурившись и почти никогда не здоровалась. Это было достаточно забавно наблюдать, но вместе с тем и немного стыдно. Как будто ты увидел то, что не положено видеть. Другую, обратную сторону человека, на которую никогда не падает солнце. Джим немного ее побаивался и всегда устало выдыхал, поднявшись в мою комнату на втором этаже. За что мне част приходилось волей неволей извиняться перед ним. 

Он был немного глуповат, совсем чуть-чуть. Но достаточно, для того, чтобы сделать его в высшей степени наивное лицо еще красивее. Я уже тогда понимал, что с возрастом у Джима не будет от девчонок отбоя. Слишком уж он был смазливым, той мягкой, далеко не мальчишеской красотой, которую редко можно увидеть в Америке. В Европе, там за океаном, таких людей было, если не валом, то предостаточно. Америка же умела накладывать на лица отпечаток какой-то грубой невежественности и распущенности. Что-то нескладное и совсем не привлекательное мелькало в чертах здешних людей. Я понял это достаточно рано, но причину тому обнаружил много лет спустя. Это был отпечаток американской мечты, клеймо предопределенности и инфантильного безразличия. Штрих-код, который печатали на лицах прохожих. Отличительный знак, торговая марка, называйте, как хотите. У Джима этого не было, и поэтому он был вдвойне хорош. Может быть, все дело было в том, что мой друг был поляком, а, может быть, он просто невнимательно слушал проповеди нашего пастора и мало смотрел телевизор. Но, так или иначе, американская мечта не прижалась в душе Джима. Он грезил Францией и Британией, и почти не ходил в кино. Вместе мы целыми днями разглядывали книги из библиотеки про Наполеона и Елизавету I - королеву-девственницу, про бесконечные пустоши Йоркшира и соборы Эдинбурга, путеводители по Парижу и Авиньону. В детстве мне всегда казалось, что стоит мне только пресечь Атлантику и я сразу же окажусь в каком-то новом и лучшем мире. Более чистом и красочным. 

Пока мы с Джимом читали про английских королей и королев и разглядывали своды готических соборов Парижа обстановка между Сэнфордами и Васильковски накалилась до предела. Ей Богу, но даже сейчас, вспоминая обо всем этом, я не могу не процитировать Шекспира: Каменные ограды не в силах остановить любовь (For stony limits cannot hold love out). Взрыв произошел в школе, когда кто-то из детей назвал Джима презрительным "полька" намекая на его происхождение и я сам по инерции глупо засмеялся, наслушавшись дома таких шуток от отца. Увидев, как я смеюсь, он убежал в туалет и заперся там, рыдая. На любые мои уговоры, просьбы и извинения Джим отвечал только упрямым молчанием. Мы не разговаривали два года, делая вид, что вовсе никогда не общались. В этот момент я ненадолго сблизился с Мэлани, девчонкой из параллельного класса, но она мне быстро наскучила и я твердо решил вернуть своего друга. План у меня был самый дурацкий, если вообще был. Я бесконечно ходил за ним, но не пытался разговаривать, а только надоедал своим присутствием. В итоге Джим не выдержал этого непрекращающегося преследования и согласился выслушать меня. Я жутко стеснялся и мямлил всякую ерунду, но к концу разговора он заметно смягчился и все завертелось по новой. Казалось, что эти два года попросту были дурацкой ошибкой и больше никто из нас об этом не вспоминал. Я из страха, что он передумает, Джим из банальной вежливости. Единственный раз, когда мы все-таки заговорили об этом, был в пятьдесят четвертом. Это был последний день лета и на город надвигался крупный шторм. Ураган Кэрол II стал самым сильным и разрушительным в истории штата и навсегда запечатлил свое имя в памяти каждого. 

Нас попросили собраться в подвале горсовета с провиантом и всем самым необходимым. Ветер гудел так, что закладывало уши и, пока мы с Джимом шли в убежище каждый из нас успел преисполнится первобытного ужаса от ощущения приближения неукротимой стихии. Мы услышали сообщение об эвакуации по радио, сидя у него в комнате и поедая только что испеченный миссис Васильковски превосходный яблочный пирог с корицей. Это было ленивое послеобеденное время и мы неспешно перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, развалившись на кровати валетом. И от этого все происходящее казалось еще более эфемерным и нереальным. Деревья гнулись под потоками сильного ветра и пыль, словно темно-серый снег, который никак не может опустится на землю, летала в воздухе в перемешку с опавшими листьями и кусками картона со свалки. Люди, идущие рядом с нами, были не на шутку напуганны. Многие в толпе молились и или, наоборот, проклинали все на свете, сплевывая на грязный асфальт. Все спешили в убежище, но, оказавшись там, не знали, куда себя деть и просто прохаживались вдоль длинных бетонных стен. Мое сердца бешено стучало и я забился в самый угол, прижавшись к Джиму так близко, как только мог. Было тихо и в этой тише можно было услышать, как буря, там, на поверхности, становится все сильнее. Кто-то заплакал и Джим рядом со мной затрясся, то ли от страха, то от пронизывающего насквозь сырого холода. Все молчали, и вот, в тот самый момент, когда и я сам уже готов был в бреду вскочить на ноги и закричать, заиграла музыка. Это какой-то неизвестный парень с гитарой в левой части зала расчехлил инструмент и как ни в чем ни бывало затянул "That's alright mamma", песню Элвиса, о котором тогда слышали еще совсем не многие. До восхода короля на престол оставались считанные месяцы, но главное было не это, а то, что мой страх внезапно отступил и я за те две минуты, что незнакомец играл эту песню, понял, что в музыке заключена удивительная и до этого дня совершенно неизвестная мне сила. Сила, которая способно обращать к себе сердца и души людей. Сила, которую ничто не может остановить. И это именно то, что я хочу делать. Я хочу писать и петь песни. Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Любовь, которая вспыхнула так неожиданно и поглотила меня всего без остатка. Я самозабвенно полюбил музыку. 

В те дни повсюду гремел би-боп, кантри и ритм-н-блюз, кое-где уже начали нашептывать про рок-н-ролл, но до нас эта волна еще не вполне докатилась и мы довольствовались тем, что есть. Музыка, пожалуй единственное, что нам нравилось в Америке. Она была сумасшедший, чувственной, эмоциональной и абсолютно безудержной в своих проявлениях. Айк Тернер, Фэтс Домино, Билл Хэйли, Элвис и Джин Винсент буквально взорвали мой мозг, стоило мне толко услышать их песни. Вообще, я плохо помню даты, но эту запомнил надолго. Это было девятое июля одна тысяча девятьсот пятьдесят пятого года и я, лежа на кровати после плотного обеда, слушал радио, по которому диктор объявлял первую десятку в рейтинге журнала Билборд. Там была песня Била Хэйли "Rock Around the Clock", она заняла первое место и я скакал по комнате, как сумасшедший, напевая въедливый мотив и отчаянно размахивая головой. Тогда мне уже исполнилось тринадцать лет и гормоны бурлили в моей крови в полную силу. Часто, по вечерам, заперевшись в комнате, мы с Джимом дрочили друг другу, врубив на полную катушку новенькую пластинку на моем проигрывателе и выключив свет. В этом было что-то до жути первобытное и, отдышавшись, я всегда впадал в небольшую растерянностью, так мало и скупо нам тогда об этом говорили. Я вообще плохо представлял себе настоящий секс. Нет, конечно, я слышал рассказы одноклассников, которые были в сущности пересказами историй их старших братьев и сестер, которые в свою очередь где-то приврали, а где-то и не смогли толком объяснить, что к чему. В моей голове были плоские и вместе с тем ужасно липкие и влажные картинки, которые, как я позже понял, имели мало общего с настоящим сексом (я думал, что люди могут совокупляться непрерывно часами, если не днями). Но тогда, за неимением лучшего, мне было достаточно того, что было: глупых картинок в моей голове и руки Джима на моем возбужденном члене. Джим всегда немного стеснялся этого и я готов поспорить, что на его лице в такие моменты появлялось почти страдальческое выражение. Обычно он надрачивал мне быстро и ритмично, в то время как я старался растянуть процесс на максимально возможный промежуток времени. Мне нравилось слушать в кромешной темноте его редкие вздохи и всхлипы, ощущать терпкий запах смазки и сокращение его мышц под моей ладонью. Но однажды в такой момент произошло то, чего я никак не мог ожидать. Он отстранился от меня и убрал мою руку, а уже через несколько секунд я почувствовал, как чужие губы обхватывают мою головку и мягкий, теплый язык робко движется по ее контуру. Ощущение было совершенно новым и я инстинктивно вильнул бедрами, пытаясь войти дальше. Джим не противился. Это было очень странно, потом, когда мы включили свет. По его подбородку катилась капля моей спермы и глаза друга ошалело смотрели на меня темнотой расширившихся до предела зрачков. Очень яркое воспоминание, оно въелось в мой мозг на всю жизнь. Тогда я впервые осознанно его поцеловал, довольно неуклюже и слюняво, но, кажется, ему это понравилось. Помню, как почувствовал жар, исходящий от его возбужденного, взмокнувшего тела и увидел стояк Джима, который по-прежнему оставался без внимания. Я, не выключая свет дрочил ему, глядя глаза в глаза и нашептывал какие-то несуразные пошлости. Сейчас это кажется сущим детским лепетом, но тогда для меня Земля готова была вот вот соскользнуть со своей орбиты и отправится бороздить открытый космос, так велико было мое потрясение этим опытом. После его ухода у меня неожиданно затряслись руки и я почувствовал что-то странное внутри. Наверное, эту придурь люди обычно и называют влюбленностью. 

Позже все то же или почти все то же повторилось еще не раз. Каждый из нас знал, что нравится другому и синхронные движения ладоней приводили нас к финишу очень быстро. Попробовать что-то большее не решался никто. Вплоть до того памятного вечера, когда мы оказались совершенно одни в моем гараже и я решил рискнуть. Мои познания тогда были очень поверхностными и я знать не знал про многие немаловажные аспекты секса с парнем. Но кто в четырнадцать лет не делал глупостей? Джиму было больно, может быть даже очень больно, но он только молчал, мужественно сцепив зубы, когда я медленно входил в него, вжав парня в капот отцовской машины. Тогда меня охватила паника, мне вдруг стало безумно страшно и стыдно и захотелось убежать прочь, только бы больше не видеть, как он хмурит брови от боли и, отчаянно стараясь не заплакать прямо здесь, сжимает кулаки. Но в конце концов поддавшись на мои уговоры Джим немного расслабился и двигаться стало проще. Я выложил на стол все свои козыри: целовал его в шею, что, как я знал, ему очень нравилось, гладил спину и волосы и даже сделал ему ужасно неуклюжий минет на прощание, как бы извиняясь за всю ту боль, что ему пришлось выдержать. Тогда меня в очередной раз удивило его терпение. Ему снова удалось не послать меня к черту, хотя у него были на то все основания, и даже больше. Я уже не раз свински поступал с ним и даже в сексе отказался ему это как-либо компенсировать. Джим думал, что если предложит мне поменяться ролями, то я откажусь, но он был не прав. Потом я не раз сожалел об этом, может быть тогда, я не чувствовал бы себя таким виноватым. Впрочем, это снова мой пустой эгоизм. 

Джим покончил с собой, когда нам было по четырнадцать лет. Он повесился, как он написал в своем дневнике "от несовершенства и мира и совершенства любви". Моя мать ликовала, и готова была пританцовывать, но именно после этого, видимо, осознала всю греховность этого ликования и ударилась с головой в религию. На похороны меня не пустили, но я и не собирался на них идти. Я хотел покончить с собой в день похорон и уже заперся в своей комнате с веревкой и табуретом, когда внизу послышались шаги и голос матери возвестил отца: "теперь это дьявольское отродье лежит в земле. Никто больше не введет нашего мальчика на путь греха!". Меня затрусило, руки заходили ходуном и зубы зацокотали от бешеной, необузданной злости. Я решил, что никогда не доставлю своей матери (хотя тогда я называл ее в совершенно других выражениях) такого удовольствия - смотреть на мою могилу, поросшую травой и думать, что она исполнила свой хистианско-родительский долг. Ей удалось выесть мозг моей сестрице и подчинить своей воле отца, но даже сам папа римский с личным визитом из Ватикана не смог бы убедить меня в ее правоте ни сейчас, ни тем более тогда. Когда злость отступила на смену ей пришло безразличие, ничто не могло вывести меня из этого состояния всеобъемлющего равнодушия и апатии. Днем я ходил по улице, как сомнамбула и односложно отвечал на вопросы. Вечером, заперевшись на замок, плакал, сжимая зубами подушку до сверлящей боли в челюсти и голове. Я даже не мог понять почему я плачу и собственно говоря за кем, имя и образ Джима в такие моменты мелькали в моем сознании очень редко. Скорее я чувствовал утрату части себя самого, некого довольно абстрактного ощущения внутри, которое ни в коем случае не стоит путать с любовью, ведь Джима я по-прежнему любил. И его смерть этот факт никак не изменила. Не мог я плакать и за телом Джима, это был его выбор, плакать за его любовью было бы и вовсе глупо, особенно после того, как я украл его дневник и прочитал там все то, о чем до недавнего времени даже не подозревал. Тем более, что теперь Джим не сможет меня разлюбить. Скорее я плакал, потому что жил. Для него все в некоторой степени закончилось, для меня же продолжалось. Мы вместе пришли в кинотеатр смотреть кино, но в самом начале фильма мой друг ушел и не вернулся, оставив меня сидеть в одиночестве рядом с пустым креслом и бесконечно долго разглядывать то место, где некогда лежала его рука, совершенно не обращая внимание на происходящее на экране. Именно это я и делал, жил, сидя в кинотеатре и не глядя на экран. Так я ощущал это тогда и так я, пожалуй, ощущаю это сейчас.


End file.
